An in-vivo imaging system which is carried by an ingestible capsule may be used to image lumens within a patient's body, such as, for example, the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. The imaging system captures and transmits images of the passage or cavity to an external device, such as a recording device, while passing through the body. The images, when combined in sequence, may form a moving image stream of the passage.
As a passive system with no active maneuvering capability once ingested, the capsule is carried throughout the entire GI system by natural peristalsis, while the orientation within the GI tract is random and uncontrollable. The capsule can neither be advanced forward to skip over regions that are not of interest, nor delayed or reoriented to provide a more in-depth view (e.g., closer examination) of observed pathologies. The latter function is particularly important, as the mucosal surface of the GI tract is not smooth and often requires images of interest to be illuminated and visualized from various angles.
Magnetically maneuverable capsule endoscopy systems are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/963,502 to Shachar et al. and in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/420,937 to Khait et al.